


性癖？题（二）

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: *被‘痴汉’侵犯的‘清纯女高生’（十分敷衍，临时发车。
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 5





	性癖？题（二）

拥挤的列车相中塞满了各式各样形形色色的人，有满脸写着加班疲惫的上班族正在垂头打瞌睡；也有早就醉的不省人事的还强撑着勉强坐直站直姿态各异；还不乏其他的社会青年成群结队... 可能因为是接近末班车的关系，车厢里混杂着各种情绪和气味让空气显得格外躁动。在这样一个仿佛是微缩社会镜像的空间中，某一个角落里藏着一个穿着整齐高中制服的影子和整个车厢的氛围格格不入，显然这位女子高中生也清楚地意识到自己似乎是闯入了一个‘禁地’，她试图将自己高挑的身子最大限度地塞进角落里缩成一团，脸也藏在了半长的黑直发中只能够若隐若现地看见她高挺的鼻梁和长睫毛留下让人无限遐想。而让这位少女不自在的不仅仅只是车厢的氛围，更多的是来自她身后那个紧贴的男性。他紧紧的贴着眼前这位少女，身体还有一些不自然的耸动，丝毫没有在意周围人是否会投来好奇的目光，也许是早就摸清楚了午夜列车的特质，乘客大都赶着回家，不然就是不省人事或是根本不在乎周围，没有人会在这个时候帮一个不起眼的女学生出头。

她也不知道自己为什么会到这个时间点搭上这班列车，脑中只有一个想法便是希望能够尽快到家，可惜事与愿违。其实还在车站的时候她就已经察觉到了身后有个不自然的身影，在等车的途中也几度转头去观察对方，那人看起来不过只是一个普通青年，也许不安只是自己的错觉，不过包裹的似乎比一般人严实不少口罩墨镜帽子一样不少，这么回想起来在大半夜戴墨镜似乎已经是给了她一个警告。列车缓缓驶入站台之后，她赶紧上车便努力挤到了一个不起眼的角落希望能用人流隔开那个尾随的身影，只可惜人群非但没有隔开她和尾随者的距离反而让两个人隔得更近了。刚开始只是一个滚烫的体温贴着她的后背，下一个站又一群人涌入车厢使空间变得更加狭窄，两个人的距离贴得更近了，不一会一只手开始有意无意地划过她大腿的位置 ，刚开始的时候像是不小心因为列车摇摆而不慎触碰到，后来愈发的大胆开始不加掩饰的贴在她的大腿上并且慢慢向臀部的方向移动... 很快的这种触碰变得更加放肆，粗糙的手掌开始在着重在臀部揉捏，时不时的还开始往在内裤边缘的位置试探。随着车厢内人流量的增加两个人过于亲密的距离也变得更加自然，手掌开始从单纯的在臀部揉捏变成在裆部为所欲为，虽然她试图夹紧双腿来摆脱骚扰但却全是徒劳，耳边还不时地传来那人粗重的喘息声，腰部被一个炙热的温度紧贴着，无需多言大家也心知肚明是个什么东西。不是没有试过反抗，在漫长的行驶过程中她几度试图要与身后那人拉开距离，小声地喘息和警告，到最后变成哀求都毫无用处，最终报站那略显机械的声音似乎成为了她的救赎，终于等到了自己的家的那个站，迫不及待地冲出了车厢头也不回的一直向前冲以为就能摆脱掉身后的随行者。按在键盘上的手甚至有些颤抖，以为到家就能彻底摆脱掉一路跟随的影子，就在她试图关上家门的一瞬间，一只大手挡在了门上，然后一个身影利落的闪进房间，随后便将身后的大门带上还熟练的下了锁，看来不是第一次了，紧随其后的是一个强势到让人无法拒绝的深吻，她紧紧的被箍在怀里毫无逃跑的余地，双手只能徒劳的付在紧实的胸肌上，嘴里泄露出零碎的呻吟....

“Tatsuya...” 就在深泽辰哉以为自己快要窒息的时候岩本照终于放开了他，在他耳边低沉的唤着自己的名字，叫得他双脚发软只能借助箍在腰间强有力的手臂来支撑自己。

尾随一路的‘痴汉’早就按捺不住开始在深泽辰哉身体各处开始大做文章，很快衬衫的领口就被敞开了一大截，深泽辰哉的表情更加是欲火焚身。

“真淫荡啊...” 岩本照的话像是把深泽辰哉从情欲中拉了回来。勉强找回理智的他开始试图用手阻拦岩本照继续撕扯他身上的制服，但是两个人力道上的差距让这一切看起来带着一种欲拒还迎的味道。

最终岩本照并没有真的把他的上身扒光，只是制服毛衣和衬衫都敞开着，一边的衣摆甚至还勉强塞在裙子里，活脱脱就是一副春色图。岩本照粗鲁的将女士内衣向上推起，里面的填充物掉了一地，蕾丝花边和钢圈摩擦着深泽辰哉的乳头让他忍不住发出呻吟，引来了岩本照的注意。他转而放过深泽辰哉已经被亲的红肿的嘴唇开始向胸口发起进攻，因为长期锻炼而覆盖着茧子的手掌和手指反复玩弄揉搓着两颗娇嫩的肉珠，还故意用嘴吸出色情的声音，惹得深泽辰哉一阵颤抖，两颗珠子也变得红肿坚挺。为了一套制服的完整感深泽辰哉穿的是岩本照特地准备的女士内裤，此刻贴身又没有弹性的蕾丝将早就蓄势待发的勃起箍得发疼，让他忍不住扭动着腰肢。发现被圈在身下的人如此难耐岩本照也忍得难受，将手一把伸进了内裤里，反而让本来就没有弹性的布料勒的更紧了。手指熟练的玩弄着会阴和后穴之间的敏感点，还不时的在穴口浅浅撩拨，手指要插入却又不深入，反而将本来埋在里面为了扩张而准备的跳蛋捅得更深了，让人止不住从身体里散发出瘙痒难耐。

"Fukka，不要忘记你现在是女高。" 岩本照见深泽辰哉难耐呻吟不止的样子忍不住提醒。果然那人也立刻意会到了，嘴里断断续续地呻吟里夹杂了一些‘だめ’、‘ヤダ’之类的台词，配合着扭动的身躯颇有AV的味道，也让岩本照更是性致泱泱。他便直接将人按倒在身前， 深泽辰哉也立刻理解了他的意思，配合着手口并用的解开了他的皮带和裤子，先是隔着内裤一番挑弄，让原本就已经勃起的性器更加滚烫坚硬，内裤上也不害臊的湿了一片也不知道是口水还是什么其他的液体。终于深泽辰哉咬着内裤边将内裤撤了下来，粗大的阴茎立刻打在了他脸上，他也毫不犹豫的含进了嘴里努力讨好着。就在深泽辰哉觉得自己下巴都要掉了的时候，岩本照终于将那根东西从他嘴里抽了出来，随后便射了他一脸，一股强烈的男性荷尔蒙味道一瞬间冲得他脑袋发懵，再配上他衣冠不整的女子高中生造型，让岩本照没一会又重新硬了起来，深泽辰哉忍不住在心里默默地骂岩本照变态。

本着做戏做全套的精神，岩本照好不温柔的直接预先放在深泽辰哉身体里的跳蛋一下子扯了出来，惹得那人膝盖一下就软了，刚被他托起来的人差点就又跪了下去，只得整个人都挂在了他身上。岩本照胡乱的用两根手指稍微插入那个蜜穴搅弄了一下，里面已经是一片温软缠绵，便再也不克制直接将自己的凶器一插到底，直接将深泽辰哉顶得尖叫了出来。深泽辰哉被突如其来的刺激顶得脚着不到地，反而因此将全身的支点都坐在了岩本照身上，让埋在他身体里的阴茎变成了唯一的支点去到了更深的地方，瞬间整个人都抽搐着射了出来，呻吟也从尖叫变成了失声，只能张着嘴大口的喘气却发不出任何声音。岩本照身上的T恤在就被深泽辰哉抓得一塌糊涂，但是本人也毫不在意，此刻他正控制着自己全身的注意力在下半身不要被深泽辰哉身体里带来的快感刺激到早泄。另一边深泽辰哉也因为自己毫无慰抚便射了出来而感到羞愧难耐，开始在岩本照身上不安稳的扭动着试图想要夺回一个从不存在的主动权。为了更加配合场景岩本照直接抬起了深泽辰哉一条腿将人顺势翻了个身，又惹来了他一阵尖叫般的呻吟，岩本照便直接空出一只手将深泽辰哉的嘴捂上，下身开始野蛮的抽查。动作看似毫无章法一阵胡乱的搅弄，每次都几乎将阴茎整根拔出又再重重撞入，但却实实在在的每次都擦到了深泽辰哉的前列腺，一拨拨粗暴直接的快感让他应接不暇，身下的性器无需任何触碰又再一次硬了起来。

可能是从深泽辰哉体内的抽搐节奏预感到了他临近高潮，岩本照一手握住了他的阴茎，先是示好的轻轻撸动。但是就在深泽辰哉完全沉浸在舒适的快感中的时候，他突然用手指堵住了铃口，还不停用指尖和指腹摩擦按压这个敏感脆弱的部位，深泽辰哉只感觉被快感冲击得手脚冰凉，不禁扣着岩本照的小臂，嘴里不停哀求他能放过自己。只可惜岩本照是下了决心不放过深泽辰哉，不但不松手还加快了身后抽插的频率。过于强烈的快感也让深泽辰哉的蜜穴也死死咬着岩本照的坚挺，不一会岩本照就射在了他体内。就着高潮的余韵他也不忘松开堵住铃口的手让深泽辰哉几乎在同时达到高潮。高潮过后岩本照松开了箍着深泽辰哉身体的手，深泽辰哉高潮而脱力的身体也因为失去了支撑物而缓缓滑落，岩本照本来埋在他身体里的阴茎也顺势滑出，还带出来了不少参杂着肠液的精液，剩下的都在他瘫坐在玄关的时候缓缓淌出，玷污了制服百褶裙的裙摆。两条细白却又丰满的大腿因为刚才激烈的性爱一时间还无法合拢，只能是任其敞开着隐约好像还能看见被操得深红的穴口在微微的一张一合，任由那些白浊的精液肆意被挤出漏得到处都是... 画面的色情程度足以让岩本照能再干一场，碍于近期的工作强度，也值得是干咽口水将这幅美景刻入记忆。

“ひーくん，变态~” 深泽辰哉像是不怕死一样，还是忍不住要用撒娇的语气挑逗自己的男朋友。

如果说实践各种AV中强制性爱的剧情是岩本照的性癖，那深泽辰哉的性癖估计就是不怕死的喜欢在自己被干得半死之后还敢继续挑逗岩本找吧，可能是笃定了队长大人无论如何都不会操到他第二天下不了床去不了排练的责任心和担当，他也只有能过过嘴瘾了。


End file.
